


Chenle's Egg

by Infidele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Robot!Chenle, This is crack, chenle is just a cutie tho, elves are scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infidele/pseuds/Infidele
Summary: Chenle is a robot on a mission to discover what it means to have an egg.





	Chenle's Egg

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Elves are quite scary. Chenle doesn’t really fear sharp or pointy things, but elves are different. Their ears are pointy and their nails are sharp, but it’s their sharp tongues and pointed stares as Chenle maneuvers through their marketplace that really send shocks through his circuits.

 

He slinks into a mechanic’s stall, more comfortable surrounded by the odd bits and scraps of metal and wire.

 

“What is it you seek, traveller of metal from the moon land?” the shop owner asks him. He speaks in an elven dialect that Chenle roughly translates into a language he can comprehend.

 

Chenle doesn’t really have an answer for him. He is mostly just wandering around, trying to avoid the scary elves who look at the places where his organs are bared and whisper in their high language about the poor condition of his current model. Some clothes or material to cover up his joints and the places where the bright metal of his inner-workings peeked through torn skin might be nice. He doesn’t have any of the local currency to pay for anything though.

 

“Do you have any maps for the wire connection life to create?” Chenle asks, hoping that the broken translation is clear enough to the elven mechanic. If the shop owner had any blueprints for cybernetic models, it would be really useful although he doubts that he could look at them for free. Elves guarded their secrets like spider-bears protect their young.

 

Chenle didn’t fully understand what he said and from the strange way the shop owner looks at him it is clear that he doesn’t understand either. Embarrassed, Chenle retreats from the shop without another word.

 

He pulls the light jacket tighter around him. It’s threadbare with many holes and it starkly contrasts the airy and elegant clothing of the elves, but it makes Chenle feel less exposed.

 

He wonders what elf flesh tastes like. Their lithe bodies and corded muscles must be tough, but if he slowly roasted a limb over a fire for a few hours it might taste pretty decent.

 

A young elf stops him just as he reaches the edge of the market.

 

He says something in a dialect that Chenle’s translation interprets as “Wilted harvests get jump made twist.” Chenle smiles nervously, hoping that whatever it meant was with good intention.

 

“Did you fall from the sky?” the elf asks, this time in the high language that Chenle knows.

 

“Yes, I landed about 3 kilometers west of here last eve.”

 

“Are you machine or living?” What a difficult question. Chenle supposes that this eleven city must be very disconnected from the modern world, which might be part of the reason why the mechanic had not understood him.

 

“I am machine,” he says. It is simpler to let them believe he is a programmed machine than to try and explain to them what he really is.

 

“What is your operative?”

 

Chenle makes up a purpose on the spot. “Agricultural development.” From what he had seen in the market, most of the goods were local produce and having an operative related to the location would make him seem less suspicious. The elven boy’s face lights up.

 

“Follow me,” he commands Chenle. He doesn’t want to follow. He thinks the elf is scary and he doesn’t like the shimmer of glitter sprinkled in his hair. Chenle doesn’t have anything better to do though, so he trudges out of the market behind the elf kid.

 

They follow a road until it turns into a path and then takes them into a forest. The flora and fauna are singing as do most creatures when they are enchanted by the elves. That’s another scary thing about elves and this planet. Chenle doesn’t understand magic, he is circuits and wires and electricity through and through. Magic is probably even more scary than the elves.

 

As they walk through the forest Chenle realizes this would be a good chance to test and see what elf meat tastes like.

 

The boy leads him into a clearing and points to the center. Chenle walks to the center because why not.

 

In the center there is a shallow ditch where the grasses and undergrowth has been scorched away. In the ditch is a roundish beige object that is about the size of Chenle’s palm. He has no idea what it is.

 

“What is this?” he asks. The boy motions for him to pick it up. Chenle does.

 

The synthetic skin on his fingers has been torn away, so it’s cool metal that touches the little orb. Chenle can feel that it is warm, pulsing. There is something inside.

 

He runs a scan on the object but his system doesn’t know what it is other than that it is alive. He has an inkling that this might have something to do with elven magic, which would make sense why it was not on record, however he did not fear the little orb. It was a very strange feeling that overcame him as he rolled it around on what remained of the skin on his palm.

 

“Can you tell me what this is?” He asked the elf boy one more time.

 

The elf boy shook his head. “It is yours.” He sprinted away, running off the path and into the forest faster than Chenle could hope to catch up to in his current state of disrepair.

 

He looked back down at the little orb, moving every so slightly as it announced its existence in the universe.

 

“I shall call you Egg.”

  
  
  


Egg was a lot less cooperative than Chenle hoped.

 

He had set it down on a rock briefly to adjust the skin on his forearm since it was starting to slip around and become uncomfortable. Once he fixed it he looked back and Egg was gone. He had to chase it down a slope and consequently got them lost in the elven forest.

 

Technically they weren’t lost because Chenle’s system kept a record of every path he went down so he could theoretically retrace his steps, but that was only possible when there wasn’t a sheer fifty meter cliff blocking the way.

 

Egg was lucky that Chenle shielded him as they fell. Chenle was even more torn up than before now and he went from functioning at around 24% capacity to 17%.

 

“You are an egg, Egg.”

 

Egg didn’t respond.

 

“You can’t go around falling down cliffs: you will break.”

 

Egg stayed silent.

 

“You’re from here right? Do you know anywhere near here that we could stay?” Preferably somewhere out of the forest and someplace civilized, but Chenle would take almost anything at this point.

 

Egg quivered slightly.

 

They sat there for a little while. Chenle wondered what Egg would taste like. Egg quivered a bit then stopped. Then Egg would quiver some more before stopping again, repeating while Chenle imagined the texture of Egg’s flesh on his tongue.

 

They picked themselves up, Chenle putting Egg into his jacket pocket but keep his hand around the small egg protectively. He wasn’t about to lose his only valuable possession so easily. He walked away from the cliff, hoping that he would find signs of intelligent life along the way at some point. He would do a radial scan if his scanning system hadn’t been broken during the fall.

 

They walked straight forward for a few days, Chenle not needing to stop since this planet’s day lasted much longer than the standard day he used to measure time. By the time 3.42 days had elapsed Chenle and Egg came across a promising sign.

 

The forest thinned into more of a grassland and revealed a small structure near the treeline.

 

“Think we will find someone around there, Egg?” Egg answers with silence. “Well let’s not get our hopes up.”

 

The structure is a small hut that was probably used by herders when they brought the animals to this area of the grassland to graze. It was empty of people, but there was some dried food and more importantly, an old radio device. Chenle let Egg sit among the food in case it interested the egg while he disassembled the radio. There were a few parts in it he could use to do some temporary fixes on himself. A working scanner would be most helpful. A functional translator would probably come in handy as well.

 

Egg wasn’t very impressed by the food however it did consume a small portion of the dried green vegetable that smelled funky. Chenle broke off a piece to keep in his pocket for Egg in case he felt like eating something later as well.

 

Chenle got his scanner to be semi functional but made no headway on the translator. He hoped whoever he came across spoke one of the five intergalactic languages he had complete fluency in.

 

It wasn’t long until they made contact with sentient life again. They came across was a lone elf who tried speaking to Chenle in an elven dialect he had no intentions of trying to decipher. Chenle asked Egg what he should do.

 

Elf meat wasn’t as good as Chenle expected. It refused to get tender, even though Chenle cooked it very slowly. Egg quite liked the taste though.

 

The fire they used to cook drew attention from the nearby elf village and once they found out what Chenle and Egg had done they came after them with magical arrows and enchanted swords. It was very scary.

 

Chenle didn’t like massacres but he couldn’t help it when he had to protect Egg.

 

Now they really needed to leave the planet. Chenle was able to patch himself up to about 40% capacity in the village since they had a few electronics with parts he could use but most importantly they had a soldering iron. He had lost almost all of his synthetic skin at this point, but his parts were in about as good of condition they could get with him repairing himself.

 

He spent a full cycle of the elven planet’s day cycle in the village as he made repairs. At least he had Egg to talk to.

 

Once they were complete, Chenle moved on with Egg to the next village. They also came at him with their sharps and points that made Chenle very afraid, but he learned elves weren’t scary at all when they were dead. Egg was very pleased when the elves died. It quivered and grew with every village and city they visited.

 

It was about 12 day cycles for the planet until the world fell silent. Chenle didn’t manage to find a spacecraft he could use to take himself and Egg off of the planet, but there were enough materials he could use to build a rudimentary craft that could at least take him to the next inhabited star system.

 

Egg was very excited when they broke through the atmosphere and entered space. It had grow to be the size of a basketball. Chenle liked basketball.

 

“I love you Egg,” Chenle told it.

 

Egg quivered.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is word vomit crack. the only thing i've written worse than this is a Illiad fic I wrote freshman year in highschool and that was fucking messy so yeah. Sorry if you read that entire thing. Leave a comment if u wanna cause that's pretty chill. You can come talk to me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/_infidele_) if u want :)))
> 
> Also!! Support WayV even tho SM is shit!! The boys deserve everything <3


End file.
